The present invention relates to the field of navigation services and, more particularly, to inferring static traffic artifact presence, location, and specifics from aggregated navigation system data.
Global positioning system (GPS) navigation devices have become an indispensable tool for many drivers today. They can provide a variety of services, from assisting in plotting routes and showing traffic jams to presenting points of interest. However, these capabilities do not account for a large number of potential tribulations drivers encounter on the road. Drivers can often get stopped at traffic lights with long time cycles, resulting in frustration and even tardiness in arriving at a destination. Further, construction zones can be problematic when drivers are in a rush to reach their destination.
Navigation devices unable to account for such artifacts can present misleading routing assistance. For example, a long route with a four traffic lights can be a quicker journey for the driver than a shorter route with a three traffic lights. Further, school zones can be problematic for many drivers. Drivers passing through an active school zone at non-reduced speeds can endanger schoolchildren and potentially be ticketed. As such some drivers would chose to avoid traffic lights, school zones, railroad crossings, etc. Currently there is no solution which provides assistance to drivers in eliminating possible troubles on the road.